The Traveling Guild
by Internetaddict15
Summary: There's a new guild in town and they bring many adventures with them. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_The Traveling Guild_

_Lucy POV:_

_I stood there staring at the job board wondering how I was going to pay my rent there were no decent jobs and my partner wasn't helping I turned to look at the pink haired mage who was once again fighting with the nearly naked ice mage I sighed then I turned back to the board knowing I had no luck today I decided to head home and take a relaxing bath and maybe work on my novel._

_ I was nearly home it was later than I thought seeing as how I had stopped to buy groceries because every day my fridge got emptied by that same pink haired mage. Then I felt someone bump into my left shoulder causing me to spill one of my bags "aw man" I complained "are you ok?" I heard a soft voice ask me ask me. As I look up I saw a young girl possibly around my age and a boy slightly taller than Natsu but about the same build I could tell because he wasn't wearing a shirt which I wondered about but not for long as the girl spoke "are you okay?" she asked again while helping me pick up my stuff "uh yeah" I said while staring at her face I know I've seen her somewhere before I just couldn't remember where, her hair was long cream colored and pulled back in a pony tail and side bangs that covered her left eye her eyes (or the one that was visible) were golden and her skin was pale, she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that I could see had the back cut away but I couldn't see her back and she was wearing white skinny jeans and white 3 inch heel boots that came up around her ankles and the guy had short cream colored spiky hair and was wearing white jeans and while sneakers. I was curious why these two were completely wearing white but I put that thought out of my head as the boy held out his hand to help me up I took his hand as he practically lifted me up as I gasped in shock the girl asked me "what are you doing with this much food I doubt you eat this much you're too thin" I was so happy after countless fat jokes from Natsu and Happy someone called me thin so I happily answered "It's not all for me my friends come over a lot so I have to keep my fridge stocked"_

_"Oh that's nice"_

_"Yeah but it's not nice on my wallet"_

_"He he I can understand that"_

_"Yeah he he"_

_"Oh by the way what's your name?"_

_"Oh that's right my names Lucy Heartfilia what's yours?"_

_But I turned and she and the guy were gone and I was at my apartment I hadn't realized I was even walking but I decided I'd think more on it once I got inside so I unlocked the door and walked in to find none other than Natsu sitting on my bed "Yo Luce what's …" he had gone silent and a serious look appeared on his face which was quite rare, he walked up to me and started sniffing me till he stopped at my left shoulder causing me to jerk away "what are you doing?" _

_"I thought I smelled something on you"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Never mind anyway what do you have there?" he said while hungrily eying the groceries in my arms._

_My face started to heat up as I got angrier._

_"Huh what's the matter Luce?"_

_"GET OUT" I screamed as I kicked him in the face._

_Who are these new people and what will they bring. Find out next _

_Please R&R _


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning  
I started my day like I normally do I got up I ate breakfast got dressed then left for the guild only I couldn't get there as there was a huge crowd gathering around the guild which got me really curious about what was going on inside, I tried pushing through the crowd only to land on my butt, then I saw Natsu and walked up to him.  
"What's going on in there"  
"I don't know but whatever it is it smells like your shoulder did"  
"Huh?"  
"Let's go see c'mon" he grabbed my arm and  
"Huh AAAAAAAAAAAAH" I screamed as he jumped over the crowd and crashed through the doors Natsu landed flat on his face but I went rolling forward and when I came to a stop I looked up and saw that same girl and guy the guy was wearing the same thing but the girl was wearing a white bikini top (she wasn't very gifted in that area but a little bit) and white short shorts and -of course- white sneakers and white fingerless gloves, I saw that she was talking to Wendy and Gajeel but she stopped and looked at me then jumped at me and pulled me into a big bear-hug "Hello Lucy" she let go of me as I gasped for air then Natsu jumped in front of me and his face got serious "who are you?" It sounded more like a demand than a question but she just smiled and backed up next to the guy and said in a strong voice "my name is Layla Cloud and this is Caiden Whiteheart and we are from the Angel Wings Guild" at the last part both of them turned around to reveal both their backs had a pair of white wings as their guild mark and I gasped realizing where I had recognized them from I had seen them in a copy of 'Wizard Weekly' and I realized why Natsu was so wary of them, they were both dragon slayers and they were famous for both of them being singers and part of the only traveling guild there is.  
"OH MY GOSH" Natsu arched his eyebrow at my comment  
"What's the matter Luce?"  
"I know why I recognized them"  
"Huh?"I sat Natsu down and explained to him who they were while in the meantime I saw Layla discussing something with Markarov and Caiden talking to Gajeel.  
When I had finished talking to Natsu Markarov spoke up  
"ATTENTION EVERYONE THE ANGEL WINGS GUILD HAS REQUESTED TO STAY WITH THE MEMBERS OF OUR GUILD SO COME SIGN UP IF YOU'RE WILLING"  
I right away went up and wrote down my name as did several others soon enough the list was full then Layla took the list and spoke up  
"ALRIGHT IF EVERYONE CAN MOVE AWAY FROM THE CENTER" everyone who was in the center of the guild hall backed up then Layla put her middle finger and thumb in her mouth and whistled really really loud then looked up as did most of the guild and all of a sudden a large black hole appeared in the ceiling and about 40 to 50 people were coming through most of which had their backs exposed showing their guild insignia. Then Layla started saying who would be staying with who and when she got to herself she smiled (not creepily)  
"And Caiden and I will be staying with Lucy Heartfilia thank you for having us" then she and Caiden bowed then she skipped over to me with Caiden walking behind her  
"Thank you for having me" as she pulled me into a hug then she smiled again.

-Later that day-

We were at my apartment, Layla and Caiden were looking around.  
"Wow this is really nice"  
"Really, thanks"  
"Do you mind if we use the bath"  
"No go ahead"  
"Thanks"  
Then my head snapped toward the bathroom 'both of them?' my nose crinkled 'whatever'. It was late I decided to go to sleep so I put out pillows and blankets for them and then went to bed. It was 2:17 in the morning and I woke up to the sound of soft music and a flapping sound, there was a bright light coming from my window so I opened them up and saw two glowing figures with with wings flying outside my window I thought I was seeing angels it was so beautiful it seemed as though they were dancing.  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP"  
My hand slammed on my alarm clock and I bolted up and jumped when I saw Layla standing next to me offering me a mug of tea.  
"Good morning"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat there with a blank look on my face  
"huh"  
"Good morning"  
"Uh good morning"  
"Do you want some tea"  
"Uh sure"  
I took the mug from her hands and then she sat down next to me and asked me?  
"So how'd you sleep?"  
"Ok I guess I had the weirdest dream"  
"Weird good or bad?"  
"Well it's hard to say"  
"Huh well okay I'm making breakfast" she said in a singsong voice.  
The blank look was back "huh"

We were on our way to the guild after breakfast. Layla had made omelets and French toast with a glass of orange juice. Me and Layla were talking on our way to the guild when I realized that Caiden hadn't said a word.  
"Why doesn't Caiden speak?"  
"Well he does talk but not very much"  
"Why not?"  
"Well he's kind of the strong and silent type y'know"  
"I guess, but aren't you both singers?"  
"Yeah and that is like one of the only times he opens his mouth"  
"What are the other times?"  
"Hehe I can't tell you that" she said with a sly grin and I turned around to see Caiden blushing.

We had arrived at the guild after not long, Layla turned to me and waved as she skipped toward Gajeel and Caiden following her. I walked over to the bar sat down and asked Mira for a soda, I looked down the bar and saw Levy staring at Layla who was still talking to Gajeel. I looked around the guild and saw most of the Angel Wings guild there in the guild hall talking to the members of Fairy Tail.

A few minutes later Natsu walked in and sat down next to me and no sooner than he did Layla walked up behind him  
"Hello Natsu"  
"Oh yo Lulu"  
"No it's Layla"  
"What do you want?"  
"Well I have a question"  
"What's the question?"

"How do you feel about a fight?"


End file.
